tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Neville
CGI (face)= |-|Model Series= Neville *'Number': 33010 *'Class': SR Bulleid Q1 *'Designer': Oliver V.S. Bulleid *'Builder': SR Brighton Works *'Built': September 1942 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top Speed': 60 mph Neville is a black tender engine with an unusual square shape. Bio Neville is a kind and friendly steam engine, whose square body may cause others to look at him as having diesel-like qualities. Upon his arrival, Thomas saw him with 'Arry and Bert, who were actually teasing him, which caused a rumour regarding him being friends with the diesels and being horrid to steam engines to spread. Percy and Emily thought that he was planning to bump the steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumour was rectified and Thomas befriended Neville after rescuing him from a broken bridge. Despite his gentleness, Neville has acted a bit cheeky, having once laughed at Emily for working with Whiff along with Molly and Murdoch. Sometime later, Neville told Thomas and Percy about the job of collecting the Sodor Brass Band. Persona Neville is gentlemanly, highly enthusiastic and kind, if a little naive. Neville never holds a grudge, but can be easily hurt by unkind comments or not being accepted by others who judge him only by his appearance. Otherwise, he is bubbly, ready to pull together and happy to make new friends. According to Jamie Thomason, he describes Neville as being similar to Thomas, as he wants to be really useful. Basis Neville is based on an SR Bulleid Q1 Class locomotive, which were often referred to as "ugly ducklings". The design represented the ultimate development of the British 0-6-0 freight engine. One reason for their unusual shape was so they could go through a coach-washer for cleaning at a time when manpower for this could not be spared. The specific engine Neville is based on (BR no. 33010, originally SR no. C10) was built in September 1942 at Brighton Works and scrapped in 1964. Unlike his prototype, however, Neville is missing the crankshaft that connects to the front of his side-rods. The first of the Q1 class, No. C1/33001 is the only Q1 preserved, at the National Railway Museum. It was formerly based at the Bluebell Railway. Livery Neville is painted in British Railways' unlined black livery without the BR crest. He has the number "33010" painted on the sides of his cab in white. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Yukito Soma (Japan) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * In some descriptions of Thomas and the New Engine, Neville is described as actually being a diesel. * In the Story Library book, magazine stories and merchandise lines, bar his TrackMaster model, Neville is incorrectly depicted with spoked driving wheels. His prototype, the Bulleid Q1s were built with "Bulleid-Firth-Brown" driving wheels. * Neville's whistle sound is one half-step higher in pitch than Oliver's from the third season, which, in addition, is actually Gordon's, but two whole-steps higher in pitch. Neville's whistle was re-used later in the series for Flying Scotsman. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Switch-On Keychains Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0